oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Gloomius Maximus
Gloomius Maximus is a recurring character in the Rolie Polie Olie franchise. He is a fun-stealing pirate that lives in space, and is the archenemy of Space Boy and Space Dog, Willy and Wally Jolly. Eventually, he befriended Olie, Zowie and Billy, after getting his Happy Gear to work after Zowie's act of kindness. He is the leader of the "Group of Seven Soldiers" (actually named The Baddies, and there's more than 7) who support Gloomius in his scheme to un-remunerate the universe. He is the main antagonist-turned-anti hero of The Great Defender of Fun and one of the tritagonists of The Baby Bot Chase. He is also a minor character in the series. Appearance Gloomius Maximus looks as though he had parts that came straight from a junkyard. His head has a blue paint job and appears to be rusting around his eyes white eyes black pupils, under his square nose green dark nose and on his red lips two small teeth are shown sticking out from inside her mouth. He wears a red pirate outfit, a golden belt with the letter G on it, a red bicorn hat with a feather on it, a single black boot on his left foot and has a brass sword-like appendage for a left hand and a brass peg leg replacing his right leg. Personality Gloomius Maximus hated anything fun and happy in general. According to what he told Zowie, this is because he never had a birthday party of his own as a little bot nor was he ever invited to one, so he decided that if he can't be happy, no one can. So, he began using his un-funerators to suck the happiness and fun out of any bot, object and planet he came across. His arsenal of un-fun weaponry include his Ultra Gloomerator green puppy Glum Beam, capable of rendering a person downer than the downy dumps and fall asleep and unable to wake up. Only the power of laughter is capable of undoing Gloomius green puppy ' weapons' affects and sending him into retreating. Like all pirate stereotypes, he took anything that's not his, such as when he stole Zowie's Super Silly Ray in his first appearance. He hated laughter, his only weakness, as it forced him to retreat. He's very ticklish as seen when he burst out laughing when the Jollies used their swords to tickle him and when Olie threw a Tickle-Me-Pickle at him. He was immune to fun weapons such as the Super Silly Ray because of his extremely bad mood, but after giving it a tune up, Olie is able to blast a billion bubbles at him, and he finally started to feel its effects and acted jovial and giddy. After getting his happy gear running for the first time in so many years, thanks to Olie using the Super Silly Ray and Zowie's act of kindness of inviting him to her birthday party, he became a completely different bot all together, declaring, "I'm the happiest bot in the universe!" Trivia *Gloomius Maximus is a play on the human ****, Glutius Maximus. *He appears as the Big Bad of The Great Defender of Fun and the Lancer to Olie Polie and Zowie Polie in The Baby Bot Chase. Voices * James Woods (2002) * Paul Haddad (2002-2004) Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Green characters Category:James Woods Character Roles Category:Paul Haddad's Character Roles Category:Voiced by James Woods only Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Polieville